chalicefandomcom-20200214-history
Fowlem
Fowlem is a kingdom on the northern edge of the western Great Continent. It is one of the five great westerner nations. Geography Fowlem is surrounded by Penevia from the west and Naelum from the east. Lake Chyryn separates it from the neutral territory surrounding Guildsmeet. One of the defining features of Fowleme geography is the snow-covered wasteland known as the White Barrens. It lies north of the capitol Garhame and is known for its unique ecology and deadliness to unprepared adventurers. little is known of the White Barrens despite the fact that it covers half of entire Fowlem and it remains frozen throughout the year. It's said that the magical prison of Lasthaven is hidden somewhere in the White Barrens. Most of the populace is spread around and west of the lakes Chyryn and Gorbys, where large expanses of fields dominate the area. These plains are the heart of Fowleme agriculture and continue south until the border between Fowlem and the neutral territory. blöah blah southern fowlem mountains 2 lakes leafy woods and sheep man Important settlements Garhame Located right in the center of Fowlem, Garhame is the formal capital of Fowlem and houses the royal family. The city is known as the last stop for supplies and company for explorers who brave the White Barrens. In addition to adventurers, traffic between north Penevia and Fowlem flows through Garhame and brings some bustle to its otherwise serene streets. Lakecrest Lakecrest lies on the northern banks of lake Chyryn and is the largest settlement in Fowlem. Some consider it the de facto capital of Fowlem, as the high chancellor of Fowlem holds his court there. As a result, many noble families prefer to spend their time in Lakecrest rather than Garhame. Most large guilds of the Great Continent base their Fowleme operations on Lakecrest. The important Bessly-Wessen trade route runs through this city. Sothlok Sothlok lies near the border of Penevia and is famous for its mining operation. Most of Fowleme ore comes from the Sothlok region. Gorbstown Baa! Laureledge Laurels, duh. Isglen död snö History Government Fowlem is a kingdom, and Erlegard Ronan Olynis, known as Erlegard II, its ruling king. He is known around the country as a hearty but easily bored man who likes to avoid courtly issues and loves to hear stories from the adventurers passing through Garhame, leaving nearly all government matters to the high chancellor. Erlegard II is married to lady Joance Chironte and has a daughter and a son, the latter infamous for his lack of ambition. Claudius Fremellan, formally known as lord high chancellor of Fowlem and the viceroy of Fowlem, is a controversial figure who effectively rules Fowlem in the royal family's name. The people of Lakecrest know him as a dry and decisive man who runs the country in a tireless but distasteful manner. Spreading rumours about the high chancellor is a particularly popular pastime among the higher class in Lakecrest, most rumours having to do with him usurping the throne in one way or another. Commerce Foreign relations Category:Lore Category:Spheres of influence Category:Great Continent Category:Fowlem